The cell processing laboratory is developing new natural killer (NK) cell, dendritic cell (DC), bone marrow stromal cell (BMSC) and chimeric antigen receptor (CAR) T cell therapies. NK cells are an important part of the innate immune system and they are thought play an important in host defense against foreign and abnormal cells including cancer and hematological malignancies. Preliminary work suggests that hematological malignancies can be treated by the administration of NK cells. The Cell Processing Laboratory has been expanding autologous and allogeneic NK cells to treat Clinical Center patients with cancer and hematological malignancies. Dendritic cells (DCs) are an important adjuvant for cancer vaccines. The Cell Processing Laboratory is currently providing DCs to Clinical Center patients enrolled in three different protocols. The laboratory is working on producing DCs expressing HER2/neu to treat cancer patients whose tumor express this antigen. Bone marrow stromal cells (BMSCs) can inhibit in function and support tissue regeneration Preliminary studies suggest that acute graft versus host disease and autoimmune diseases can be treated with BMSCs. In addition, BMSCs secrete cytokines and growth factor that improve the healing of damaged tissue and BMSCs have used to treat patients with ischemic heart disease and peripheral vascular disease. The Cell Processing Laboratory has developed a bank of BMSCs products collected from healthy subjects that is being used to treat hematopoietic stem transplant patients with acute graft versus host disease or graft failure. The lab has also developed a process to produce autologous BMSCs to treat patients with ischemic heart disease. Tumor infiltrating lymphocytes (TIL) are being used successfully by the Surgery Branch, NCI to treat patients with melanoma, but the production of these cells is difficult. The Cell Processing Laboratory worked with the Surgery Branch to develop new methods for TIL production. The cell processing laboratory has developed CAR T cells expressing anti-CD19. These cells are now being used to treat pediatric patents with B cell leukemias.